The present invention relates to adjustable tilter devices used for holding objectives such as musical instruments and, more particularly, specifically relates to an improved construction for an adjustable tilter device used for holding objectives such as musical instruments and microphones at a desired level and position over the floor near the player or user.
The conventional stand for holding objectives such as musical instruments and microphones in general includes a standard supported at the lower end thereof by adjustable legs via a tripod and a stem turnably coupled atop the standard via a tilter device. The tilter device is of a tubular construction inserted over the stem and adjustably pivoted to the top end of the standard.
When the stem is put in the upright disposition with the above-described construction of the stand employing the conventional tilter device, the center axis of the stem is parallel to that of the standard. This parallelism in the center axes results in two fatal drawbacks.
Firstly, the center of gravity of the stem is laterally deviated from that of the standard. Thus, when a relatively heavy object is to be held by the stem, this deviation in the center of gravity tends to induce easy overturning of the stand with the object. In other words, the conventional tilter device cannot assure stable holding of the objects by the stand.
Secondly, when the stand is folded after use, the stem extends parallel to the standard and this parallel arrangement results in a relatively bulky folded construction of the entire stand which is quite inconvenient for transportation and storage of same.